


Even Heroes Need Saving

by DianaMoon



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Dating, Developing Relationship, Diary/Journal, F/M, Gen, Lyric Wheel, Not Beta Read, Romance, Schmoop, Season/Series 01, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-14
Updated: 2002-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sailor Moon gets frustrated when everyone doesn't believe she's doing her best. So she sets out to prove herself somehow. "Hero" by Enrique Iglesias.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Heroes Need Saving

**Author's Note:**

> 2012 Notes: This was written a decade ago, therefore in the style of fics back then (the random Japanese phrasing). It never did get a proper beta, but it has been looked over for spelling/grammar and hopefully all was caught. Also, sadly I cannot remember when this was set. Venus doesn't show up so it doesn't seem to be set in R or S. So possibly an alternate season one where Usagi & Mamoru date before he gets captured. Sorry, lol.
> 
> Original Notes: Written in one night, this was done for [SMRFF]'s Lyric Wheel Challenge. Tried a more bare bones writing style to go with the song. When the lyrics appear, some amount of time has gone by. Hope you enjoy!

_...This time they were all in agreement. Couldn't they, couldn't Mamo-chan understand that I *was* doing my best? It truly was a bad day for me. However I took their criticism as usual. Why bother debating? I mean, it's not like I'd win. I know, I know, I always complain about them after a battle. But this time it's different,I swear. Rei-chan said something that struck me. Maybe she's said it before but I probably was too busy being the crybaby I am. ::sweatdrop::_

Usagi dropped her pencil on the diary and rubbed her eyes. She looked at the clock and realized it was only seven at night. 'I can't be tired yet,' she thought to herself, 'I still have my date with Mamo-chan.' She sighed and picked up the pencil, remembering clearly what happened after the last battle. 

 

~*(Let me be your hero)*~ 

_Okay, I admit it. I've called Tuxedo Kamen-sama my hero once. or twice. okay a lot. But after a few years, I've always considered him as my partner. As a fellow warrior of justice. I know I'm not equaled yet to his or the other senshi's fighting skills. But I've always thought that we were at least on the same playing field. He didn't say anything about Rei-chan's comment. Just "I'll pick you up at seven thirty, all right?" and walked away. Does he think it too? Does he believe I always need him to save me? I mean, I need him, I'll always admit that. When he's around, I feel so strong. As if I can do ANYTHING. But... does he... ever need... me? I wonder, could I ever be his hero? Or am I not strong enough?_

"Ooh Usagi. For once you're thinking too much," she said to herself. She sighed again and then looked at the clock. '7:20?? Shoot! I still need to get ready for Mamo-chan!' 

And the once rarely cleaned room, became a disaster area.

~*Would you dance  
if asked you to dance~*

"Sugoi!! This place is wonderful!" Usagi squealed. She looked around at the Savage'd Garden, a rather well known dance club for young adults.

Mamoru chuckled softly. It had been awhile since he's taken her here yet she always acted as if it was the first time. 'My sweet darling Usagi,' he thought, 'what would I ever do without you?'

"Come on, Mamo-chan! Let's dance!" his date exclaimed. She grabbed his hand suddenly and nearly dragged him to the dance floor.

~*Would you run  
and never look back*~

"Maybe we should rest a bit," Mamoru suggested, his feet begging to get off the dance floor. He turned towards an empty table.

Usagi sighed dejectedly. "Oh all right. But we've only been dancing a few hours," she commented as she followed Mamoru to the table.

Mamoru smiled, "We'll dance more later. Besides, this gives a chance to talk. We haven't had the time to do that lately." He took hold of Usagi's hands and looked into her eyes.

She smiled back, "You're right, we've been to busy with random youma battles to do any talking."

~*Would you cry  
if you saw me crying*~

Usagi nodded, looking away. 'Ugh, why do we have talk about senshi business. Is that all Mamo-chan thinks about now?' "I am trying my best, Mamo-chan. Don't you see that?" she muttered, tears welling in her eyes, 'No need to cry Usagi.'

"Of course! I'm not saying you're not trying, I'm just saying--"

"I know Mamoru!" Usagi snapped. 'Over and over. I can't take it.'

Mamoru pulled back at her sudden outburst. His mind blanked on how to respond.

"Haven't I improved since the first battle? Don't you see? I am giving 100% of myself. And I'm sorry that's not good enough for you or the others." She looked down an stared at her glass. 'I'm sorry I'm not good enough for you.'

~*would you save my soul tonight*~

Mamoru held Usagi tightly. It felt like hours before he finally reacted. But it had only been a few minutes before he took her in his arms. "I'm sorry Usako. I never meant it like that." He looked into her eyes again, "You've grown _so_ much, it's unbelievable. We just can't help but keep pushing you." He sighed again, "I don't know what to say... Except I never meant to make you feel that way. I love you."

Usagi smiled softly, "I love you too Mamo-chan." 'Yes! I've gotten him to understand!' she thought triumphantly. Shifting in his arms, she leaned towards his face and he towards hers.

~*Would you tremble  
if I touched your lips  
Would you laugh  
oh please tell me this  
Now would you die  
for the one you love *~

'This is not fair. Why can't I have ONE night with Mamo-chan by myself. Just one, that's all I ask!' Usagi whined to herself as she dodged a flying table.

The youma growled, disgruntled that it missed its target, and began rampaging towards the blonde.

Usagi ran, trying to find a place where she could transform. 

"Dammit, where are the other senshi?!" Mamoru asked himself. It had been almost a half hour before Usagi was able to contact them. He threw another rose at the youma's back.

Mamoru, on the other hand was trying to distract it. But it seemed like Usagi was the only thing on the youma's mind. 'If it has one," Mamoru thought.

~*Hold me in your arms tonight*~

"Why won't you die?!?" Jupiter shouted as she sent another thunder attack. 

The battle was already an hour long and yet it seemed like nothing could kill the youma. It wasn't even blocking any of the senshi's attacks. But nothing, not even Sailor Moon's attacks could stop it. Even through all this, only Jupiter, her, and Tuxedo Kamen were still standing. The other senshi getting knocked out one by one.

"There has to be a weakness!" Jupiter exclaimed as she dodged a piece of a wall being thrown at her.

"But what?" Tuxedo Kamen held his right arm. It was still hurting from the previous battle.

~*I can be your hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever*~

"Jupiter!" Sailor Moon exclaimed as the last of her senshi fell. Apparently this youma did have powers and drained Jupiter of her energy.

"Sailor Moon! Get down!" Tuxedo Kamen shouted but it was too late.

"Huh?" Sailor Moon turned and saw an energy ball coming towards her. Suddenly she felt arms around her, and the sensation of falling.

~*You can take my breath away*~

"Mamo-chan!" Sailor Moon cried, realizing that her beloved took the brunt of the energy ball. It was to no avail. He was unconscious. 'No time to cry Usagi,' she thought to herself as she saw the youma rushing towards her. 'You have to do something, anything.'

~*Would you swear  
that you'll always be mine  
Would you lie  
would you remember  
My angel be have I lost my mind*~

No matter what Sailor Moon did, the youma did not fall. She was exhausted. The youma wanted her. So she hid. It would give her enough time to think. 'Maybe I should just give up,' she thought but quickly shook her head. 'No, I can't do that. I must give my all!'

"Usako..."

Sailor Moon looked toward the voice. "Mamo-chan!" she exclaimed.

"Usako..." Tuxedo Kamen grunted as he tried to sit up. He could see his beloved nor the youma near him. 'Please, don't let it be too late.' He grabbed his cane and attempted to stand up. "USAKO!" Tuxedo yelled.

Sailor Moon came out of her hiding place and gasped. The youma, just missing his target, turned around and ran towards her beloved. "Mamo-chan!"

~*I don't care you're here tonight*~

It all happened so quickly. One moment Tuxedo saw the youma coming towards him, the next, a blinding white light encompassed the area.

"What's this feeling..." Tuxedo placed a hand on his heart. "I know this feeling." And then it hit him, 'Usagi wouldn't dare use it, would she?'

As if to answer his question, the blinding white light subsided along with the youma. He looked to where Sailor Moon was standing but instead saw plain clothes Usagi, holding the ginzoshou in her hands before she collapsed.

~*I can be your hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away*~

"Usako, wake up. Please wake up," Mamoru pleaded. "Baka, you should have protected her," he whispered to himself.

"That's your problem," Usagi muttered as she stirred in his arms.

"Usa?" Mamoru asked bewildered.

"You never let me do the protecting."

~*Ohhh I just wanna hold you,  
I just wanna hold you,  
oh yeah  
My angel be have I lost my mind  
I don't care you're here tonight*~

Once again, Mamoru was holding his beloved in his arms. Not to comfort, not to wake. But because he wanted to. He smiled again. "So that's all it took."

Usagi nodded in his chest, "Uh huh. All I did was open my brooch and he vanished. I guess he couldn't stand the bright light."

"Then why did you collapse?" Mamoru asked, staring yet again into her eyes.

She shrugged. "I don't know, I guess out of shock. Of the fact that if I did that earlier, we'd still be enjoying our date."

He laughed. She smiled. "Let me take you home."

~*I can be your hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
(Oh yeah)  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away*~

_Dear Diary,  
Yes, I know so many entries in one day is uncommon. But I know I wouldn't be able to sleep without writing this. On the way home after this last youma battle (which I'll explain in detail in tomorrow's entry), Mamo-chan asked me what I meant when I said he never lets me do the saving. So I told him basically what I wrote in here earlier. And you know what he said?_

~*I can be your hero  
I can kiss away the pain  
And I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away  
You can take my breath away *~

.Owari.


End file.
